Halloween
by Sting
Summary: S/C and Brenda/Jason fic
1. Default Chapter

****

Halloween, a night of mystery and suspense, anything can and will happen.   
  
  
**Authors note: Some of this is based on upcoming spoilers. I love feedback good or bad. Please post here or email me at stingrayfan@hotmail.com. I also love any ideas you have for future chapters. I am a die hard S&C fan, if you are a major Skye, Brenda or Alexis fan you might not want to read this. I would also like to see Jason and Brenda get together, so she might not be to bad of a character in this story. Just as long as she's not for Sonny, I won't kill her.**   
  
  
Summary: What happens when everyone in town gathers at Club 101 for a Halloween party?   
  
  
_**S & C's PH:**_   
  
  
"Mmmmmm, Sonny, babe, umm we have a big day ahead of us don't you think we should atleast get out of bed"...she said as Sonny kissed her. She tried to get up but he pulled her back down. "SONnnnnnnnny, we need to get up"  
  
"No we don't, we have time and I'm not through with you yet." he continues to kiss her.   
  
"Sonny did you try your costume on" she asks.   
  
Sonny sits up and says "I'm NOT wearing a costume."   
  
Carly tells him "Oh yes you are!!" She leans over and kisses him "MMM maybe I could convince you it's a good thing."as she kisses him. "Did I ever tell you how much a costume turns me on?"   
  
"mmmmmm, well maybe just one night wouldn't hurt" he kisses her back to the bed. Neither one of them thinking about getting up at that moment.   
  
  
_**Jax's Penthouse:**_   
  
  
"Jax, have you seen my shoes for tonight?" Skye calls out from the bedroom. " I want to get everything out and ready for tonight" she thinks to herself "I have the most perfect costume and the most handsome man, this is going to be a wonderful night, nothing can ruin it"   
  
"They are in my closet, I put them there cause there wasn't' enough room left in yours. You keep this up and we'll have to get another penthouse to hold all your stuff." Laughing to himself as he yells up the stairs to her.   
  
"Jax remember we have to leave early so I can make sure everything is ready and perfect" Skye yells back down.   
  
"Yes I know Skye, don't worry I will be ready" thinking to himself "I really don't want to wear that stupid costume"   
  
  
_**Jason's Penthouse:**_   
  
  
"Brenda come on, do you even have anything picked out for tonight. You are such a pain" Jason yells at her.   
  
"Why do you care? You don't even want to go. Do you even have a costume?" Brenda yells back. "You know if you'd spend more time actually paying attention to the things I do instead of yelling at me, you might see that I have a costume already."   
  
Jason says "Fine" and storms out of the penthouse.   
  
  
  
_**AJ and Courtney's Apartment:**_   
  
  
  
"AJ, I'm going to take Rosie for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes. You need to try your costume on and make sure it fits" She yells as she walks out the door.   
  
"Yes Courtney I will" AJ walks to the bedroom and looks at the costume "I can't believe she's going to make me wear that" he says shaking his head and heading for the kitchen to make lunch.   
  
  
  
_**Quartermaine Mansion:**_   
  
  
  
"Edward what are you doing?" Lila asks as she comes into the room.   
  
"Nothing my dear, I'm just thinking about tonight" he tells her.   
  
"Now Edward you better behave tonight or else" she looks at him and makes sure he hears her.   
  
"My dear, I always do." he replies. "I can't believe you are actually making me wear a costume to this thing, as old as I am you really think it's funny?"   
  
Lila is laughing "Yes Edward and it's going to be fun and you ARE going to wear it" as she leaves the room "Reginald, dear, can you help me to my room so I can take a nap before tonight?"   
  
As Lila leaves Monica and Alan come in.   
  
"Grandfather what was grandmother laughing at" Alan asks   
  
"She's making me wear this ridiculous costume and she thinks its funny" Monica is laughing hysterically as Alan says "I know, Monica hasn't told me what she has in store for me tonight and I'm afraid to find out."   
  
"You'll wear it and love it" Monica says as she laughs and heads up the stairs.   
  
  
  
_**Alexis's Apartment:**_   
  
  
  
"NED!!! I don't think this costume is going to fit. I'm to fat" Looking down at her stomach.   
  
"Breathe Alexis, it'll be ok, I ordered it specially in maternity it should fit. Just let me know when you need your shoes put on." Ned tells her and laughs as he walks to the bedroom to get his costume out.   
  
  
_**Brownstone:**_   
  
  
  
"Lucas, you are not going tonight, this is an adult party and you are NOT an adult." Bobbie yells at Lucas.   
  
"Fine mom, then I want to go with my friends, they are having a party" he yells back   
  
"NO, you are grounded and you aren't' going anywhere." She yells at him as he runs up the stairs to his room.   
  
Just then a knock comes at the door. Bobbie goes to answer it. Mike has come to get his costume that Bobbie and finished sewing for him   
  
"Hi Bobbie, you finished with my costume yet?" Mike asks.   
  
Bobbie walks over and picks it off the back of the couch and hands it to him. Mike turns to go back out the door "Thanks Bobbie, I'll see you tonight."   
  
  
  
_**Club 101:**_   
  
  
  
The staff is running around making sure everything is in order for tonight. No one notices the man standing in the corner watching as everything is put in place. Planning and plotting just exactly how everything will go down tonight.   
  
_"It's going to be perfect"_ he thinks to himself with anticipation he's never felt before.   
  
  
**OK what you think? Love it, or hate it? I'd love to hear what you think everyone should wear. Love the feedback good or bad. Please email me at stingrayfan@hotmail.com or post here. Also, if I left anyone out they might not be part of this story. If I left anythign importnant out please let me know.**   
  
**~~Sting~~**   



	2. Chapter 2

****

  


  
Club 101:   


  
"This is Live 5 News and we are coming to you live from Club 101, where all of Port Charles will be tonight for a major Halloween party. This promises to be an exciting night. Stay tuned to see the excitement and the surprises of this evening." a reporter says in front of a camera. "Here comes the owner and manager of Club 101. Mr. and Mrs. Jax, what exactly are your costumes tonight?"   
  
Jax replies "Since I'm known as the candyboy I decided to make my costume true to my name. I am powdered candy" the reports cameraman moves the camera up and down Jax revealing a tight outfit with sparkles all over it. "And my lovely wife is the dip stick.....I'm mean dipping stick."   
The camera shoots over to Skye and looks up and down, she has a white outfit on with white shoes and has her hair up in a white hat. "Me and my husband wanted a costume to fit together and this is perfect" Skye says with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check to make sure everything is perfect for tonight." she smiles at the camera and heads off with Jax following closely behind.   
  
The reporter turns to the entrance as another couple walks in. "Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine, what cute costume" the reporter tries not to laugh as he talks to AJ and Courtney. "Who gave you the idea? You must really be in love"   
  
"Oh, well I just figured I loved AJ sooo much and he loves me, that I would make us a heart. He has my half and I have his half " Courtney tells them as she leans on her husband and smiles.   
  
"Yeah what my wife said. Come on Courtney lets check out the food." AJ says as he pulls away from the cameras. Thinking to himself "God I know I look like a dumbass"   
  
The report looks at her cameraman and laughs "I can't wait to see what everyone else is going to wear, If it's anything like that this is definitely going to be an interesting night." She turns toward the door as another couple enters.   
  
Ned and Alexis walk in. "Here comes on of our candidates for District Attorney Alexis Davis and her Fiancee Ned Ashton. Ms. Davis over here." she waves to alexis. "Ms. Davis what are you dressed as and what is Ned wearing??" she looks at him funny.   
  
Alexis looks at Ned then looks back at the Camera. "We are dressed from the wizard of OZ. I am the Wicked Witch of the West and Ned here is a munchkin." she tells them and starts to walk off "Are you coming Ned, I really don't feel like another run in with the press tonight." she asks as Ned follows her over to the rest of the crowd by the food "And I'm hungry, I hope they have pickles." Ned rolls his eyes and follows her.   
  
"Well that was District Attorney Candidate Alexis Davis in her costume for tonight. Stay tuned to see who comes in next." the reporter says as she walks off to mingle in the crowd.   
  
Over at the food table everyone is grabbing plates. There's everything from eyeballs in gummy worms to a bin to bob apples in.   
  
Alexis is filling her plate to the rim "Alexis are you really going to eat all that," Ned asks her. "SHUT UP Ned, I'll eat whatever I want. I'm eating for two remember." she yells back at him. They head to look for a place to sit down. They sit at the table with Jax and Skye.   
  
"Ummm Ned...." Jax asks "What exactly are you supposed to be?"   
  
"I'm a munchkin" he replies and seeing the face Jax is making "Don't even comment, it was Alexis idea."   
  
"I wasn't going to say a thing" Jax replies as he tries to hide his laugh.   
  
"Don't' laugh Jax he's cute" Skye says as she also tries to hold her laughter in. After a few seconds neither could hold it in any longer and they burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry couldn't' help ourselves."   
  
"Well since you think it's so funny what exactly are you supposed to be, Jax?" Ned asks. Jax stops laughing immediately and rolls his eyes.   
  
"I"m powdered candy and Skye here is the dip stick...I mean dipping stick" He looks at his wife with a smile.   
  
"Well, Jax you were the one that come up with this idea so don't look at me funny." Skye punches him playfully on the arm and they all laugh. They all turn at the sound of the reporter as another couple walks in.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine,... beautiful costumes Mrs. Quartermaine." The reporter tells Lila.   
  
"Thank you my dear, My angel costume goes great with Edward's guardian angel costume. " she looks up at Edward and smiles." Edward just looks down at his wife and smiles back thinking to himself "I can't believe I'm wearing all white."   
"Now if you'll excuse us we're going over to our family."Edward tells them as he pushes Lila over to Ned and Alexis table. "Well, well ,well aren't' you all cute." Edward says and they just look at him and burst out laughing. "WHAT..is so funny" as they continue to laugh.   
  
"Nothing Edward" they all say in unison. They continue to laugh as the reporter turns to see Mike Corbin walk in.   
  
"Mr. Corbin, nice costume, you fit right in" the reporter says as she looks up and down at Mike's Elvis costume.   
  
"Thank you..."shaking his hips "Thank you very much." He waves as he heads off to find Courtney. "Courtney, honey, you guys are to cute." He says with a smile.   
  
"Thank you daddy, you look awesome yourself." Courtney tells him.   
  
"I wonder where you brother is or if he's even coming." Mike asks. "I'm sure he'll be here daddy, you'll see" They both turn to the food table and begin to fill their plates.   
  
Just as Courtney, Mike and AJ are sitting down to eat Courtney looks up and sees Jason and Brenda walking in. Courtney can't help but stare and AJ can't help but notice her staring.   
  
The reporter goes up to Brenda "Ms. Barrett, you look wonderful, how's it feel to be spending Halloween in Port Charles again?" Brenda looks at Jason and then looks at the reporter.   
  
"It's wonderful, to be here. I am glad to be back with all my friends and family and my new husband" Everyone in the room stops and stares including the newest couple to enter the room.   
  
"OMG....Jason, you can't be serious" Jason turns around to see Carly dressed as the good witch.   
  
"Yes Carly, we are married, we realized we are in love and we decided not to wait so we eloped last week." Brenda looks at Carly with a big grin on her face.   
  
"OMG, Sonny, did you know about this?" Carly looks at Sonny and he shakes his head. "No babe I didn't" he nods at Jason as if to say congrats "Come on carly lets go see Courtney and AJ."   
  
Sonny guides her over to Courtney. "Courtney cute costume" Sonny says and laughs at AJ. "Cute Junior, very cute."   
  
AJ looks at Sonny and sees Sonny wearing a tight red outfit with horns on his head and Carly in a all white flare out dress with wand in her hand. He laughs and says "What exactly are you supposed to be Sonny? and what is Carly, you can't be serious having her dressed in white? Scarlet Red maybe but not white." Sonny looks points at junior .   
  
He gets up in AJ's face "YOU WILL WATCH HOW YOU TALK TO CARLY, show her some respect or I will be forced to show you some. " He turns to Courtney "I am the devil" looking a junior with a wink "and Carly is the good witch, her idea of course" he says with a smile and puts her arm around Carly.  
  
"Too bad I can't click my heals and make AJ go home" Carly says and pulls her husband off to the bar "Lets get a drink., honey," she smiles at him. "Oh by the way, cute costume Mike." Sonny looks at Mike and walks off with a laugh.   
  
Sonny and Carly go over to the bar as Alan and Monica come in. The reporter goes over to them. "Mr. ad Mrs. Quartermaine, you two look...ummm...cute" she looks at them and cant' believe they couldnt have thought of anything else. They were two parts of a horse.   
  
Monica looks at Alan "Don't blame me cause the costume store was out of costumes" she yells and stomps off. Alan just shrugs his shoulders and the reporter turns to see who else is coming in the door.   
  
In walk Bobbie, Scott, Tagart, and Mac. "I can't believe you three talked me into being part of this." Bobbie said.   
  
The reporter walks over to them. "Well if it isn't our finest police force and our district attorney and his date. Aren't you all a little old to be dressed as power rangers?" she asks.   
  
Scott turns to the reporter "Well I belive in fighting crime and they do it so I thought I was being true to character and Commisioner Scorpio and Detective Taggart agree with me. Bobbie came along for the ride." He says then ushers them all over to their table.   
  
"Well I guess that does it for now. Stay tuned in to see updates through out the night on how this party will go. I'm Tammy Scarpachia and this is Live 5 news." she finishes and tells her camara man to turn off the camera. She looks over at all the people mingling and says "I cant' wait to see what happens."   
  
  
  
**OK What do you guys think so far? Good, bad, out of my mind? lol Please leave feedback.**   
  
**~~Sting~~**


	3. Chap 3

Some were dancing some were eating but everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone including the man no one could see. he watched them from his hidden spot thinking when was the right time to come out.   
  
"Sonny dance with me" Carly smiled at him and he couldn't resist.   
  
"Anything for you Carly." He lead her onto the floor. "You know Sonny I would like another club. This was my first creation, but I want one that no one can take away from me." Carly told him.   
  
"Carly if you want a club, we'll get you one. Just name it." He held her close."Whatever you want, it's yours. I'll give you anything. " anything at all he thought to himself.   
  
"Sonny, I know you would, just as long as I don't make you made again." she looked down at her feet.   
  
Sonny pulled her face up to face him again. "Carly, I promise I will be there no matter what. I don't ever want you to lie to me again but I will always love you no matter what." he tells her as he kisses her. They snuggle closer and tune out the rest of the room.   
  
Also on the dance floor is AJ and Courtney. "I love you AJ, thank you for bringing me to this. I needed a night out."   
  
"Your welcome Courtney, I would do anything to make you happy you know that, right?" he asks. She nods and snuggles closer.   
  
Mike is silently watching his 2 children very glad they have found people to love them and make them happy.   
  
Skye and Jax are still sitting at their table. "oh dear husband of mine, would you like to dance?" She asks and gets up from her seat and reaches her hand out to him.   
  
"I would love to dance, lets go" he grabs her hand and she leads him out onto the dance floor."   
  
Jason and Brenda are watching the couples dancing. "Time to play our act husband." she says and reaches for him to dance.   
  
"I don't' dance" Jason states. "We can just sit here and watch."   
  
"Oh come on Jason, how are we supposed to make them believe we are in love if we don't' act like it?" Brenda whines.   
  
"Well we don't have to do it dancing" he says.   
  
"Alright fine, then I'll just be in the ladies room, if you need me" Jason watches her walk away admiring her.   
  
Couples slowly begin to join them and pretty soon the whole place is dancing. Everyone is having a good time when all the sudden the lights go out. Someone screams and then everything gets quiet.   
  
"Welcome everyone to the party." Everyone turns to see Alcazar holding Brenda with him at the top of the stairs.   
  
  
  
_Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Please I thrive off feedback, please make sure you leave some, good or bad :) _  
  
  
**~~Sting~~ **  



	4. Chap 4

****

Authors Note: Thank you for all the wonderful feedback.   
  
  
  
"OMG" someone in the crowd said and they all looked up to see Alcazar holding Brenda with a gun pointed at her head. Everyone grasped and stared.   
  
Sonny pushed Carly behind him and looked up at Alcazar. "Let her go Alcazar." He said in a deadly voice.   
  
"Alcazar let her go, you don't need her" Jax says as he pushes Skye out of the way.   
  
Jason jumps forward in front of Sonny "Brenda....are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine........"Brenda starts to say.   
  
"OH please, you guy's concern is soooo touching.....NOT. Brenda is mine and you guys turned her against me. Did you really think I was through with her. HAHAH think again. Brenda is mine and she will be forever." Jason sees her wince as Alcazar tightens his hold on her.   
  
"OWWWWWW let me gooo.....I don't want you anymore." Brenda says and tries to get away.   
  
Jason starts forward "Brenda its ok,. just stay calm." He looks at her and she realizes he probably has a plan.   
  
Alcazar starts to turn and go out the door when Carly jumps out from behind Sonny. "You know buddy you have a serious problem..."   
  
Jason and Sonny screams "Carly stop" Sonny tries to pull her back but she won't listen. She keeps walking forward, thinking of what her plan is next.   
  
"No, I won't stop. Buddy, what is your deal, first you try to kill my husband, which I take very personally, then you try to kill Jax who was once my friend. Now you are taking my best friends wife......."   
  
"WIFE????????? What do you mean wife?" Brenda and Carly both jump at the yelling. "You have no idea what you are talking about, Brenda would never marry anyone but me."   
  
"Well I got news for you buddy it's true. Get over yourself obviously she doesn't' want you." Carly keeps on.   
  
"CARLY SHUT UP" Sonny says and starts to move forward.   
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you Mr. Corinthos, I want to hear what else your lovely wife has to say." Alcazar now has his gun pointing straight at Carly.   
  
Everyone in the room gasps. Sonny sees the fear go through Carly and then sees the rage go through her. Jason wonders what the hell she's thinking and wonders how to get them both out of this situation.   
  
"Carly, leave him alone and get back here." Jason tells her.   
  
"No No No, I think Mrs. Corinthos is going with me." Alcazar says.   
  
"NOOOO, I won't let you take her" Sonny says and him and Johnny and two other guards start forward.   
  
Alcazar grabs Carly and pulls her to him next to Brenda. "AH AH AH, Mr. Corinthos, if I were you I would back off. Or I will kill her now."   
  
Sonny looks back at his guards and nods and they back away slowly, hoping Carly has actually thought of a plan this time. Jason just stares at the scene before him, his best friend and his wife being held by a mad man.  
  
"You pig" Carly yells and kicks him in the knee. He screams in pain and they both try to run. Sonny and Jason start forward as Alcazar regains his composure he yanks Carly back. But misses Brenda's arm and she is able to run. She runs to Jason's arms and turns around to look at Alcazar.   
  
"You little bitch" he says and hits Carly across the face. Sonny sees red and Jason screams "LET HER GO NOW"   
  
"Look what you made me do" Alcazar yells at Carly. "You made me lose Brenda once again, Well I guess nice I cant' have her, you'll be joining me on my trip" Carly just looks at the floor to scared to move. Alcazar puts a gun to her head and slowly backs out the door. "Thank you Mr. Corinthos, your lovely wife will be good company, you all stay were you are or your lovely wife her will be laying 6 feet under."   
  
Jason and Sonny stare at the door as Alcazar leaves, both afraid to move out of fear of what Alcazar might do to Carly. As soon as Alcazar is gone the crowd goes into panic. Sonny turns to Brenda.   
  
"How could you just run away and leave Carly there?" Sonny yells at Brenda.   
  
  
  
_Outside:_   
  
Alcazar throws Carly into the limo. Carly starts kicking and screaming as a hand comes around her from behind and places something on her mouth. She starts to feel dizzy then everything goes black.   
  
  
  
**I hope you are enjoying this story. Let me know :)**   
  
  
**~~Sting~~**   



	5. Chap 5

****

Author's Note: For some reason, probably the loss of my sanity. I am now a huge Jason and Brenda(Jasenda) fan, so they wont be that bad of people in my story lol   
  
  
"How could you just leave her there???" Sonny yells at Brenda "She kicked him and you should have helped. How could you not have helped her?" he can't believe what a selfish little brat she was being.   
  
"He would have shot me...." She started to say.   
  
"NO, if you would have hit him or kicked him or something, you both could have gotten away and we could have gotten a hold of him. Instead you just ran like the little selfish brat you are."   
  
"SELFISH, your calling me selfish?? Maybe you should look at your wife and not me. I'm not anything like her." she yelled back.   
  
"Your right, Carly is 10 times the woman you are. She would never have left you there, she tried to save YOUR ass tonight but instead she's with him. You better hope she's ok." If looks could kill she would be dead from the looks Sonny is giving her.   
  
Brenda starts to cry and Jason puts his arm around her "Sonny we need to get started looking for carly, standing around blaming on another for this mess isn't helping any." Sonny just stares at Jason.   
People now were starting to form a circle around them. "Brenda are you alright?" Jax asks as Skye comes up behind him and puts her arm around Jax "Yeah, I"m sure that must have been scary for you, are you alright" Skye also asked, but made sure she held onto her husband so he wouldn't go to Brenda.   
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." Brenda says.   
  
"You are but Carly's not" Sonny yells, "Jason I'm going to get the search started for Carly, you can help, or you can take the little bitch you have there home." Sonny heads out the door to his men.   
  
Jason can't help but look at Sonny with rage at the way he's talking to him and Brenda. He doesn't understand why he would be upset. Brenda doesn't' mean anything to him, does she?   
  
"Come on Brenda, I'm going to take you home and then help Sonny" Jason grabs her arm and yanks her out the door. "Tell everyone bye."   
  
"BYEEEE!!" Brenda yells as she is yanked out the door. "Owww, your hurting me" she yells as he practically drags her to the limo. At hearing he is hurting he, he lets up a little but still drags her to the limo and throws her in. "Jeez Jason, I would have followed you."   
  
"Well not fast enough" Jason says as he stares out the window. The limo starts and they head toward the penthouse.   
  
  
  
_Undisclosed Location:_   
  
  
  
Carly is dragged from the car and put in a room on a bed. The man shuts the door and lock it from the outside and go to see the boss.   
  
"I put Carly in a room down the hall, she probably won't be coming around for a while. She won't be able to get out either because I locked it." He smiled, proud of himself.   
  
"Well I'm glad we could join forces. At first I only wanted you to help me distract Corinthos and Morgan while I got Brenda away, and might I say you have the most unusual way of doing things, I mean stalking your own wife, to distract her from your wrong doings while distracting her brother and MOrgan in the process. NOW that is genius."   
  
"You leave my wife out of this!!! You don't know anything." AJ yells back. "But you having Carly could help me." He smiles to himself.   
  
"I don't need you anymore tonight, go stalk your wife, or go home to her I don't care which. Don't come back here till I summon you. OH yeah, and don't think for a second about going to Corinthos and making a deal, you won't live to get to his front door." He tells AJ, then yells to the guard at the door. "Matt, please see that Mr. Quartermaine gets out of here and stays out of trouble."   
  
AJ leaves and heads home to his wife. He will call Coleman later to tell him what their next move on Courtney will be.   
  
  
  
_Sonny's Penthouse:_   
  
  
  
Jason walks in to see Sonny on the phone. "Benny I don't care what else is going on, you get every man looking for my WIFE" Sonny yells and slams down the phone.   
  
"Did you take Brenda home?" Sonny asks Jason. "I know I was hard on her but I can't believe she did that."   
  
"Sonny she just wasn't thinking straight, I guess" Jason started to say.  
  
"Why are you so defensive of her all the sudden?" Sonny looks at Jason questionably.   
  
"I don't know, I just don't know" Shaking his head, still trying to figure this out himself.   
  
The door opens and Johnny walks in "This just came up in the elevator" handing Sonny a package.   
  
"What do you mean in the elevator?" he asks Johnny.   
  
"I don't know sir, the elevator opened and no one was there, but this was on the floor."   
  
"Thanks Johnny." Sonny says as Johnny shuts the door.   
  
"This must be from Alcazar" Sonny says and opens the box. Inside is one of Carly's shoes. "What the hell??" Sonny says as he pulls out the shoe and a note"   
  
_Mr. Corinthos,_   
  
_Well, well, well, we meet again. Unfortunately since I couldn't' get what I want, I had to take something that you want. We need to make a deal. I will trade you what you want for what I want. I will call you with instructions at 9:00am. Be by a phone or else._   
  
_Alcazar_   
  
  
  
_P.S. She's alive, FOR NOW!!_   
  
  
Sonny punches the wall "I'm going to kill that bastard" he yells. "He wants to trade Brenda for Carly."   
  
"Sonny, calm down, we'll figure out something." Jason says and they sit down on the couch together to come up with a plan.   
  
  
**Well, I didn't leave ya hanging as bad, but still left ya hanging. Let me know what you think :)**   
  
  
**~~Sting~~**   



	6. Chap 6

****

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
**Author's Note: You guys are absolutely wonderful with feedback. I couldn't' do it without you. You guys are awesome !!!! Thank you soooooo much :)**   
  
  
  
  
Brenda has been pacing in her and Jason's apartment most of the night. Finally she gets tired and decides to go get him. She goes to the door but there is a guard there.   
  
"Ms. Barrett, I can't let you out." he says   
  
"What do you mean you can't let me out?" she screams "You mean my husband wants me to be held her like a prisoner? I can't believe this shit." she slams the door and starts throwing stuff around the room.   
  
She throws a glass at the door as it opens "What the hell is going on in here??" Jason asks.   
  
"I will not be kept here like a prisoner Jason, NO WAY NO HOW." she yells and lunges at him. he catches her before she can hit him.   
  
"I don't think you want to hit me." He yells back. She breaks down and cries, the stress had been enough from tonight, being held at gunpoint, getting yelled at by Sonny, waiting for Jason to come home, worrying about Carly. Jason catches her before she slumps to the ground.   
  
Jason just looks at her. He can't believe she's crying. "Brenda come on, its alright" he tries to soothe her. She just cries harder. Before he could stop himself he picked her up and brought her to the couch and held her as her body rocked with deep sobs. "Shhhhh, It's alright" realizing she must be more scared about tonight than he thought. He didn't even realize that she was probably terrified. He just holds her and tells her "It's alright your safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you." Finally her sobs start slowing down and she looks up at him.   
  
"Jason.....How's Sonny? Did you hear anything from Luis? " she starts to ask.   
  
"Woah woah, one at a time." he smiles " Sonny finally passed out from exhaustion, and yes we heard from Alcazar, he wants to trade you for Carly"   
  
"I knew he would do something like this. Why couldn't she just let he take me?" she asked and started crying all over again. Jason just held her, he didn't' know what else to do, he didn't' expect this from her. Soon the both gave into exhaustion and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
_Undisclosed Location:_   
  
  
  
"Did my package get delivered to where it needed to be?' Luis asked his men.   
  
"Yes sir, it was delivered and received."   
  
"Good, now go check on Mrs. Corinthos, make sure she's not awake yet. Make sure she won't wake up till morning. I don't want to have to deal with her till I deal with her husband, then we will get rid of Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos together when I get what I want." He nods to his men and they leave. Luis just smiles and thinks of exactly how much fun it's going to be to torture little Mrs. Corinthos.   
  
  
  
  
**Sorry this chapter was so short, just wanted to show what happened the rest of that night. More to follow soon, I promise :)**   
  
**~~Sting~~**   



	7. Chap 7

****

Author's Note: Love the feedback :) Keep it coming.   
  
  
_S & C's PH:_   
  
  
  
_"Sonnnnny, I need you, help me, why aren't' you helping me?"_   
  
_"Carly I'm coming honey, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He runs around trying to find her._   
  
_"Sonny, where are you? Help meeee!!!!!!!!" Carly cries harder._  
  
_"Carly, I can't find you, Caaaarllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy.............." _  
  
Sonny is startled awake and realizes he was dreaming. He puts his face down in his hands and wonders how he going to save his wife from that bastard. Sonny gets up and goes into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
A couple minutes later he comes out and the phone rings. Sonny looks at the clock. Only 8:00, it must be Benny. He picks up the phone.   
  
"Corinthos......Benny, you had a whole night and you couldn't come up with anything..............how could he just disappear?....alright Benny keep looking............ok you better or your ass and everyone else's is mine.......keep me posted." he hangs up the phone and heads up the stairs.   
  
  
  
_J & B's PH:_   
  
  
  
Jason slowly wakes up and realizes they must have fallen asleep. He tries to slide out from underneath Brenda but she begins to stir.   
  
"Jason...."   
  
"Shhhh, it's ok Brenda, go back to sleep, I'm going to get a shower and get dressed." He puts her on the couch and heads for the stairs.   
  
"Jason...."He turns at the sound of her voice. "Thank you." he just nods and continues up the stairs.   
  
Brenda thinks to herself "Why was he so nice to me? I thought he hated me" she smiles to herself as she thinks about how he was so gentle and held her last night." she snuggles back down in the couch and goes back to sleep.  
  
  
  
_Undisclosed Location:_   
  
  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhh....Where am I?" Carly says as she starts to wake up. "OH GOD" she screams   
  
"Yes, I know I am a god, but honey you don't have to yell it." Luis says with a smile.   
  
"OH give me a break, you won't know what a good man was if it jumped up and bit you in the balls, that is if you have any" she yells back.   
  
"Mrs. Corinthos, I see a the long rest last night didn't do anything to help your temper. Maybe we need to fix that. I'm sure your husband likes that attitude as much as I do. Why don't I help him straighten you out." Luis says and heads for the bed.   
  
"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND MY HUSBAND" she yells.   
  
Luis slaps her across the face. " Now Mrs. Corinthos are you going to co-operate? we're about to call your husband"   
  
Carly just nods her head and wonders what Alcazar has up his sleeve. Alcazar begins to dial the phone as he smiles at Carly "Now lets see what your husband has to say."   
  
  
  
_S & C's PH:_   
  
  
  
Sonny is just coming down the stairs from his shower as the phone rings. He runs over and picks it up.   
  
"Corinthos"   
  
"I'm so glad to hear your voice Corinthos, I'm glad you didn't let me down. We have some business to discuss"   
  
"Where is my wife? If you did anything to hurt her I'll kill you myself" Sonny yells into the phone.   
  
"AH AH AH Corinthos, don't get testy with me. I'll let you talk to her for a second to reassure you she is alive, then we will talk business" the phone is silent for a moment then he here's Carly.   
  
"Sonny" she cries   
  
"Carly, honey, are you alright?" he asks.   
  
"I'm fine Sonny, don't do what he says, I'll be fine." she cries "I love you"   
  
"I love you too Carly, I'll be there I promise you." as soon as says that Alcazar comes back on the line.   
  
"Awww now isn't that touching. Gag me with a spoon." Sonny's winces at his tone. He can hear Carly yelling in the background _Sonny don't listen to him_. Then he hears a slap and she goes quiet   
  
"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, I'LL KILL YOU" Sonny screams in rage.   
  
"Mr. Corinthos I wouldn't take that tone with me, remember I WILL do what I want so you better cooperate.............Now lets get down to business. At 9:00pm tonight I want you to get MY Brenda away from Mr. Morgan and put her in your car. You drive. You head south on highway 71 about 2 miles. There will be a turnoff on right. Turn down that go about a mile and turn off the car. Sit there and wait for my men, they will get you. DO NOT, attempt to bring anyone else with you, no guards no Morgan. Also, come unarmed. If there is anything fishy when my guards get there, they will call me and I will kill her. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"How do I know you won't kill her before I get there?" Sonny asks   
  
"You don't" was all he heard and then the phone went silent.   
  
Sonny picked up the glass and threw it against the wall. He sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands and cried.   
  
  
  
_J & B's PH:_   
  
  
  
Jason turns off the shower and gets dressed. He starts to head down the stairs when he notices Brenda tossing and turning on the couch.   
  
"Help me..... Help me.....noooooooooooo.....let me go......let me go. noooooooooooooooooooo"   
  
Jason runs to couch and tries to wake her up to no avail. So he gently lifts her in his arms and rocks her.   
  
"Brenda, wake up, it's Jason, your alright. IT's just a dream your alright"   
  
"Jason......" she sits up and scoots across the couch. "I'm sorry.."   
  
"It's ok, you were obviously having a bad dream. Do you.....Do you want to tell me about it?" he looks at her still shaking.   
  
"NO....No, thanks but no, do you have any coffee?"she asks   
  
He nods at her and gets up to make some. She watches him walk into the kitchen then spins around when she hears the door open. In walks Sonny.   
  
"Brenda" he nods at her "I'm...I'm...I'm a...sorry I yelled at you yesterday." he makes out slowly.   
  
"It's ok...."   
  
"No, No, it's not. I was scared and angry, but I shouldn't have taken out on you and I'm sorry."   
  
"Sonny" they both look up and see Jason coming back into the room with coffee. He hands a cup to Brenda. "Would you like a cup Sonny?" Sonny shakes his head.   
  
"Have you heard from Alcazar?" Brenda and Jason say at the same time.  
  
"Yes....." he looks at the floor "He wants me to come alone with Brenda to an abandoned road of highway 71. He says if I'm not alone he will kill Carly. I dont know what to do Jason, I wont risk Brenda being hurt either. But I wont' leave Carly."   
  
"Sonny, I'll go, Carly is important to you I'm dying anyway. If I get hurt, it'll be alright...." she starts to say.   
  
"No, I won't allow it" Jason yells, both Brenda and Sonny jump at his tone.   
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Brenda ask.   
  
"I dont know.....I just dont know" Sonny says as he shakes his head back and forth and looks at the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
**OK, That's Chapter 7. Hope you liked it. More to come soon.**   
  
  
**~~Sting~~**   



	8. Chap 8

**Halloween**

Chapter 8  
  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com   
  
**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've had sick kids :(. I'm hoping to make this a long story and I want to keep it going by using spoilers and rumors for future GH. If you have any ideas that you would like to see and would like me to write them. Please email me at stingrayfan@hotmail.com. Please keep the feedback coming. I thrive off of it.**   
  
  
  
  
_Undisclosed Location:_   
  
  
  
Carly is tied to a chair and has just been fed when Luis walks in. "I trust you are being well taken care of"   
  
"If you call being kidnapped away from my husband and children well taken care of, then I suppose so." She says with sarcasm.   
  
"Well, Mrs. Corinthos I aim to please." He smiles and Carly looks away. "Your husband should be getting ready to follow my instructions to come get you. You better hope he follows them and doesn't' try anything or you won't be alive to see another day." He heads for the door "Have fun   
Mrs. Corinthos, these could be your last hours alive." He slams the door. "Untie Mrs.Corinthos, BUT make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Alcazar leaves and the guard lets Carly loose. The guard keeps a gun trained on her till he gets back out the door.   
  
Once he's out the door Carly goes over to the bed. Oh God, I hope Sonny does what he says. Sonny I love you. Carly thinks to herself. She puts her head down and prays he gets there soon.   
  
  
  
_J & B's Penthouse:_   
  
  
  
"I don't like this" Jason says.   
  
"There is no other way. If we don't do what he says he'll kill Carly." Sonny says.   
  
"There has to be a way for me to go with you, I'm not letting you and Brenda go by yourself, you'll get hurt. It's a trap I know it" Jason says as he stares at the fireplace.   
  
Sonny gets up and starts pacing. Brenda watches them also wondering what's going to happen tonight. They all are dreading the night ahead of them. The phone rings and Sonny runs to answer it.   
  
"Corinthos" he answers"Hi Benny, you got something for me?......how can he disappear without a trace? NO WAY...." Sonny slams his drink on the desk. "Yeah Benny....I'm going to have to do it the way he wants......I know it's not safe......I dont like that.....It's too risky....OK OK, I'll talk to her and have her decide." Sonny slams the phone down and looks over to Brenda.   
  
"What does he want me to do Sonny?" Brenda asks.   
  
"He wants you to wear earrings that have a tracking device in them." Sonny walks toward the couch where she is sitting. "But I say its to risky, what if Alcazar finds out what they are somehow. He'd kill us all."   
  
"Sonny..."Brenda says but Jason jumps in. "I dont like the risk, but this could be our only way. I don't like putting Brenda at risk like this." He looks the other way so she doesn't see his eyes, she knew they would give him away. He was beginning to care for her. He didn't know how or why but he ways. He looked over and caught a glimpse of a smile cross her lips.  
  
"Jason, it's ok, I'll do it. I don't want Carly hurt. It's my battle and I will do it. Besides, it's the only way to make sure that you can come and help us all. Maybe we can get him out of our lives for good this time." She looks at Jason and wonders why he all the sudden seems so protective. It gives her a warm feeling and she reminds herself to ask him about it later.   
  
"Ok, its settled. We'll leave in 2 hours. I'm going to go take care of Micheal for a while. He misses his mother and I haven't spent much time with him, so I'm going to keep myself busy for the next two hours." He says as he heads for the door. When he gets to the top he yells back "Benny will be at your penthouse at 8:45 to give you the earrings and we'll leave at 9:00." Sonny walks out the door shutting it behind him.   
  
  
  
_Undisclosed Location:_   
  
  
"Corinthos will try something, when you head to the meeting place, search him and Brenda. Also search the car to make sure no one else is in there. Also, have one of the other guards drive down the road to make sure there are no one else around. When you are satisfied that they are clean, blindfold them and bring them here." Alcazar instructed his men. "Don't forget if anything goes wrong, you are all DEAD. Do we all understand?"   
  
Every man in the room nodded all knowing full well what would happen to them. Alcazar nodded and everyone headed out of the to prepare for the job that followed.   
  
Down the hall Carly is laying on her bed hoping Sonny will be alright. Carly doesn't want any harm to come to Brenda but she wants out of there and if Brenda is the only hope then that's how it's going to be.   
  
  
  
  
_J & B's Penthouse:_   
  
  
  
"Jason...if something happens to me....." Brenda starts to say.   
  
"Sonny won't let that happen..." Jason tries to reassure himself more than her. "I won't let that happen, I'll be there as soon as I can." strangley he feels the need to comfort her and he walks over to her. "We won't let anything happen to you, I promise."   
  
"Jason?...." Brenda turns to face him. She can't help herself, she just has to ask. "What's going on? Why are you being so nice to me all the sudden?" she say and for some reason starts to feel tears well up in her eyes.   
  
"I...I... dont know..." Jason just looks at her. "I'm starting to care about you...." He watches as the tears she's been trying to keep in escape. "Shhhhhh, I'm sorry, I dont want to see you cry. Please Brenda it's ok." He lifts her face up to tell her he cares but the look on her face made him do something different. Jason starts to kiss the tears away one by one. Then travels down to her mouth. As he kisses her she wraps her arms around him. They share a long and slow kiss.   
  
Brenda pulls back and looks up at Jason "Jason..What's this?"   
  
"I dont know, but I like it. Do you want me to stop?" He asks.   
  
"God no, " she says with a smile and turns to go up the stairs. She reaches for his hand. "you coming?"   
  
Jason grabs her hand and follows her up the stairs.   
  
  
  
_S & C's Penthouse_   
  
  
  
Sonny has bathed Micheal and dressed him for bed. "Micheal come on, it's time for bed, I'll read you a story."   
  
Micheal follows Sonny up the stairs and jumps in his bed. "Is mommy coming home to tuck me in tonight Daddy?" Sonny's heart fell at his words.   
  
"Not tonight, but she'll be home soon I promise." Sonny kissed his head and laid him down.   
  
"Put the covers tight daddy." Micheal said and Sonny tighten the covers around Micheal.   
  
"Ok, Micheal which story?" Micheal giggles as Sonny goes over to the bookstand and grabs a book.   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes and two books later Micheal is asleep and Sonny heads down stairs. He walks into the living room and pours himself a drink and sits on the couch, thinking about the night ahead of him.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Ok, still keeping ya waiting, dont kill me lol More to come soon!!**   
  
**~~Sting~~**

Halloween

Chapter 9

Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

  



	9. Chap 9

Halloween

Chapter 9

Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

J & B's Penthouse:

Brenda is coming out of the bathroom after her shower. Jason looks at her as she comes out. "Do you regret what we just did?"Brenda asks Jason.

"No, I just dont know what this is" Jason is as confused as ever by this whole situation. "I dont know what's happening"

"Me either, I thought I loved Jax with all my heart but I can't possibly love him and care about you as much as I do" she walks up to him and puts her hands in his. "I care about you Jason" 

"I care about......."Jason starts but the door opens and stops them.

Johnny walks in with Benny and Sonny behind him. "Take these and put them on you ears Brenda" Benny hands the earrings to Brenda and she puts them on.

"Amazing they look normal, I was worried" Brenda says

"Don't worry, they have a tracking device in them. All my men will be ready and they will follow." Sonny says as he turns to Jason. "Make sure you guys give us about a 10 min head start once we leave the meeting location, I dont want them to know that you are following us, they could kill her if you do." Jason notices the fear in Sonny's eyes as he talks.

"Dont' worry Sonny, I won't screw up, we'll make sure she's safe." Jason doesn't know who he's reassuring more, himself or Sonny.

"Sooo, are we ready to go." Brenda asks as she puts her coat on.

"Yeah let's go" Sonny heads for the door and Brenda follows. Before Brenda can reach the door Jason grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss. Sonny just stares wondering what is going on.

"Be safe, I promise I'll get you out." Brenda kisses him one last time and he lets her go. Sonny looks on in amazement. He can't believe what he just saw. He reminds himself to find out later what exactly is going on between those two. 

Brenda and Sonny head downstairs to Sonny's car. "I didn't think you even knew how to drive." Brenda jokes to Sonny.

Sonny nods "Just one of my many talents" he smiles and they climb in the car. They drive in silence till they get to the meeting place. When they arrive, Alcazar's men are already there waiting on them. They come to the car guns cocked. Sonny nods at Brenda telling her it's alright and they get out of the car. The men pat them down and search the car. Brenda let out a sigh of relief after they patted her and didn't' find anything wrong. The men then blindfolded Sonny then Brenda and shoved them in the back of the car. Sonny felt the car move and turn right, he wondered to himself exactly where they were going. Brenda is starting to panic she doesn't like being blindfolded, but Sonny reaches over and grabs her hand to reassure her. "It's going to be ok" he whispers. She squeezes his hand and waits to see what's going to happen next.

30 Minutes later:

Suddenly the car stops and the guards get out. They throw open Sonny's door and yank him out, they then do the same to Brenda. They drag them up quite a few stairs and through two doors and down a hallway. When they finally stopped, they are both pushed into chairs. They're blindfolds are removed and they get their first chance to look around. 

They are in a big room, kinda like a ballroom, Sonny thinks to himself. My men won't be able to hide very well here, damn. The guards start to leave the room one turns and says "I wouldn't move if I were you, there will be deadly consequences" and nods to the guard in the far corner with his gun aimed right at Sonny's head. Sonny just stares and hopes his men get here soon.

On Their Way:

Sonny's guards followed the car and are slowly approaching the house. He looks around and asses the situation. Jason gets to the house but turns around and stops the car 2 miles back and they get out to discuss the situation and how to get in.

"He will have a lot of guards, if there is one thing this man isn't its dumb." Jason tells the men. "I want us all to come in from different sides. Johnny and Max with me. The rest of you work it out which will come in where. Leave no place unturned. Take out the guards and work your way in. I'm not sure exactly where the boss is or Carly. If you come across Carly, get her out and get as far away from there as possible. My cell is on vibrate, when you have her out call my cell and let it ring once and hang up. That way I will know she's safe. Are we ready? OK let's go." They all get in the car and head back to the house.

Alcazar's House:

Sonny straightens up as he hears footsteps coming down the hall. "Well well well, I see you decided to join us after all Mr. Corinthos. I hope they treated you as well as I have treated your wife."

"What have you done to my wife?" Sonny yells.

"Nothing yet Mr. Corinthos, that all depends on how much Brenda cooperates." Alcazar walks over to Brenda and places his hand on her cheek, she turns away at his touch. "Brenda I'm so glad you are here, I told you you would be mine one day again. Did you think that either Jax or Sonny could keep you away? Did you think marrying Jason would save you?"

"I love Jason not you, but you wouldn't understand that, you dont love anyone or anything but yourself. " Brenda tells him.

"Well, we'll just see about that. You made me promise to never let you back in these two men lives again and I intend to keep that promise." Alcazar takes a gun out from behind his back and aims at Sonny.

"Sonny, it was fun while it lasted Sonnyboy." Alcazar starts to lift his gun as he hears noise in the right hall, he turns to see who it as he's knocked out from behind. Alcazar slumps to the ground. 

Jason pulls Brenda up out of the chair and into his arms. "Ok let's find Carly and get out of here, the men can take care of Mr. Alcazar here. From what I can tell all the bedrooms are to this side of the house so we'll head this way." He points down a long hall.

They head down the hall. They push Brenda behind them and set themselves and kick in the first door. They shoot the two guards that were stunned by them, and move further down the hall. The kick in two more doors without any guards in them. As they come out of the third room they can hear Carly screaming down the hall. They break into a run.

"Carly get down" They yell in the door. They kick the door open and shoot the two guards that were trying to tie Carly up to get her out of there.

"Sonny" Carly jumps off the bed and into Sonny's arms. "Sonny, omg, I was so worried." She was so worried she'd never feel his arms around her again. She just held him.

Sonny tightened his arms around her and knew he would never let go again. "It's ok, shhh I'm here now, your safe."

Jason and Brenda looked on as Sonny and Carly shared their reunion. Just as they were about to leave they noticed movement coming from the hall. Before they had time to react Alcazar aimed his gun at Carly and Sonny and fired. "Noooooooooooo" Brenda yelled and jumped in front of them. She slumped to the ground as Sonny threw Carly to the ground and tried to cover them both with his body. Before Alcazar could get another shot off, Jason shot him right between the eyes and he went down like a rock.

"Brenda?????" Jason screamed and ran over to her. He didn't' see anything on her back so he rolled her over. As he rolled her over he felt blood on his hands. He looked and noticed that the shot had entered her shoulder.

Sonny rolled off Carly "Are you alright honey?" he asks her and when she nods her head they both turn to Brenda and Jason.

"OMG, is she alright?" Carly asks.

"The bullet is in her shoulder." He hands Carly his cell phone. "Call 911."

OK, love it? hate it? have I lost my mind ? lol Please leave feedback :)

~~Sting~~

  



	10. Chap 10

Halloween

Chapter 10

Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

Carly calls 911 as Jason tends to Brenda. He takes off his shirt and puts pressure where the bullet went in. He cradles her head in his lap and waits for the ambulance to get there. 

"They are on their way" Carly tells Jason. Sonny comes up behind his wife and wraps his arms around her. She turns to look at him. "Are you alright?" he asks. 

"I'm fine Sonny, its Brenda we should worry about, she risked her life to save mine. " she frowns and looks down at Brenda who is still not responding to Jason. 

"Brenda....answer me...." Jason still holding the shirt on the wound when the ambulance comes in. They push Jason away and start working on Brenda. Carly comes over to Jason and puts her arm around him. "She's going to be alright Jason" Jason looks at her stunned that she realized his feelings for her. He lets her comfort him as the paramedics work on her. They pick Brenda up and put her on the stretcher. Brenda begins to stir.

"Jas...Jason..." Jason goes over to her.

"I'm here" he smiles at her 

"Don't leave me...." the paramedics start to wheel her to the ambulance and Jason follows.

"I won't" Jason says and looks back at Sonny and Carly. 

"We'll be right behind you, I want to take Carly in to get her checked out." Sonny nods and Jason leaves with Brenda.

"Sonny..I'm alright, I would rather go home." Sonny puts his arms around her.

"I want you to go to the hospital to get checked out, I want to make sure your alright." Sonny puts one arm around her waist and heads out the door.

"Ok Ok, you win but then we go home and go to bed and never get out." she smiles up at her husband, thanking god that he got there and they are ok. 

"It's a deal." Sonny kisses her and they head outside. Sonny's men have a limo outside waiting to take them to the hospital. Sonny helps Carly in and then gets in himself. He sits right next to Carly and pulls him to her. She snuggles against him, finally glad to be back in her husbands arms. He tights his arms around her. She lays her head on his shoulder. Before she even closes her eyes she's asleep.

"I love you Caroline" Sonny says as he kisses a sleeping Carly, then lays his head back.

At the hospital:

Jason is pacing outside Brenda's room. The doctors gives the orders to the nurse and comes out to talk to Jason.

"How is she?" Jason asks.

"Your wife is fine. We removed the bullet, she's in a lot of pain but we gave her some medicine for that also. We will keep her here overnight for observation and then she can go home in the morning." 

"Thank you" Jason shakes the doctors hand.

"She's asking for you, go on in and see her." the doctor tells Jason and he walks away. Jason walks into the room and looks at his wife. He still can't believe she jumped in front of a bullet to save someone she doesn't even like. He feels a new admiration and a fierce protectiveness like he's never felt before.

"Hey....." Brenda looks up and sees Jason. She smiles brightly at the sight of him.

"Hey yourself....." she smiles. Jason walks over and sits on the stool next to the bed. "Jason, thank you."

"What are you thanking me for, you got shot." he says

"You didn't leave me." She lifts his hand and puts it to her face. "Jason....I...I'm starting to care more about you than I ever thought I would and I don't know where that is going to lead us." He looks at her and sees the tears in her eyes that she is trying to keep in.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright...I care about you to." He leans in an starts to kiss her when a knock at the door interrupts them.

"Dont' let us interrupt" Carly says with a smile. She walks over to Jason and hugs him then turns to Brenda "Brenda I dont know where to begin.........Thank You"

"Your welcome Carly....." They both just look at each other, trying to figure out what to say. 

"I know we probably won't ever be best friends but we could atleast try to be friends." Carly reaches her hand out "Truce?" 

"Truce" Brenda says and takes Carly's hand. Jason and Sonny just look on with stunned silence. They never in their wildest dreams imagined this could have happened.

"Carly, what did the doctor say?" Jason asked as he took his place back on the stool next to his wife.

"He says I'm fine" rolling her eyes she looks over at Sonny "But Mr. Control Freak here had to make sure" he laughs when she nods her head his way.

"Yeah, well,.... ya know.........." he looks over at Brenda and Jason and realizes they would probably like to be alone together as much as Sonny would like to take his wife home. "Come on Carly, lets leave these two to themselves." Carly puts her arm around her husband and they head out the room.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Jason says as he turns back to his wife.

"Now where were we." She asks and Jason bends back down for another kiss.

Limo:

Sonny and Carly climb in and snuggle up to each other, both thinking what they want to do when they get home.

That's it for Chapter 10. How do you like it?

~~Sting~~


	11. Chap 11

Halloween

Chapter 11

Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

Warning NC-17

Sonny wakes up as the limo pulls to a stop outside Harborview Towers. He looks down at his beautiful wife sleeping in his lap.

"Carly, honey, wake up" he gently nudges her to wake her up.

"Mmmmmm, Sonny...." Carly tries to snuggle back into his warmth to go back to sleep.

Sonny pulls her to a sitting position. "Carly we're home, honey, let's go inside." they both get out of the limo and go up the elevator. They go into the penthouse and sees Michael's toys all over.

"Sonny, I missed my baby so much" she cries. "I want to go check on him." She lets go of Sonny and heads up the stairs to Michael's room. She quietly opens the door and looks at her sleeping angel. She wonders how he could sleep so peacefully and is glad that the last two days events didn't' touch him. She hears footsteps behind her then warm arms encircle her. 

"Doesn't our boy look like an angel Sonny?" Carly snuggles back into him. 

"Just like his mother" Sonny kisses her and they slowly make their way back to their bedroom.

"Mmmmmmmmm Sonny.........."Carly moans as he trails the kisses from her mouth to her ears to her neck. He pulls her to the bed and pulls off her shirt. 

"Sonny wait, I'd like to get a bath." she says and pulls him to the bathroom. "But not alone" she winks and begins to undress him. "I'll get undressed while you fix the bath water." She kisses him again on the mouth, then moves to undress herself. Sonny fixes the water and slowly slides down into the warm water. He looks over to see Carly coming back in completely naked. He tries to get up to get her in but she waves a hand to stop him. She just looks at him and winks then slowly and seductively dances her way over to the tub. Sonny can't do anything but stare. God he loves this woman.

"Woman, you are driving me nuts.....get in here." Carly slowly puts one foot in the tub but doesn't get in fully. She stays there half in half out and lets him admire her. She runs her hands up and down her sides. "Do you like what you see Sonny?" she asks.

"Oh God yes." Sonny says with a moan and yanks her into the tub and on top of him. He places her hand on his throbbing manhood. "Can you feel just how much?" She nods her head and begins to kiss him. He turns and places her on her back in the tub and reaches for the rag "Let me take care of you" he whispers softly and begins to wash her from head to toe. He rakes extra care in the places the are most secretive. "Mmmmmmmm Sonny, that feels soooo good"

"I'm glad you like it baby." He says and kisses her on the mouth. He rinses her off and she pushes him back onto his back. "My turn" she says and begins to slowly wash him. She washes him from head to toe slowly teasing him along the way. The kiss and begin to explore each others body. "Mmmmmmmmmmm....Sonny?"

'"Yes baby?" he asks in between kisses. "Let's take this to the bed" he tells him. He nods and slowly gets out. "You stay here for a couple minutes and relax" he winks "I'll be waiting" She nods and sinks back into the tub while she watches him put his robe on. She wonders what he is up to. 

After a couple minutes she gets out and dries off and walks out into the room. She is in awe at what she sees. He has placed candles all around the room and rose petals are covering the bed. He looks at her expression and loves what he sees. He loves to surprise his wife and is glad she likes this.

"Oh Sonny........."She walks to him and begins to kiss him "I love you soo much...do you know how happy you make me?"

"He kisses her back, probably not half as much as you make me, I love you Caroline." He kisses her before she has a chance to respond and moves to place her on the bed. She tries to move to get to him but he stops her. "Like I said before, let me take care of you." He pushes her back down onto her back and kisses her deeply on the mouth. "mmmmmmmmmmmmm, Sonny" Carly moans. He continues his kisses to down her neck and to her breasts. He takes his time with each one slowly teasing them as Carly tries to control her moaning. She runs her fingers through his hair. He continues his kisses down to her belly button. He slowly kisses her belly button before moving further south. He gets to the most sensitive part of her body and dives in. "OMG" Carly cries out as he lavishes her. "mmmmmmmmmmmmm,.......sonnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy" she moans and puts her hands in his hair to push him in closer. Slowly she begins to feel her body reaching the breaking point and she arches her back and pushes him closer. He continues as he feels her tremble over the edge. 

She pulls on the back of his head and pulls him up to her in a slow and passionate kiss. She rolls him onto his back and begins her trail of kisses. She kisses his neck then trails down his chest. She works her way down till she reaches his manhood. She grabs it and places her mouth on it and begins to work her magic. "mmmmmmmmmm Carlyyyyyyy, honey........" Sonny moans as she continues to work on him. 

Sonny feels his body ready for release but he wants to be in her. He picks her up and raises her about him till she is straddling him. He lowers her down and on to him. "Ahhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmm they both moan as they join." Sonny begins to move and Carly moves with him. They move faster and faster till they both feel the release and they finish together. They both collapse onto the bed in each others arms. Afraid to move from the moment. They lay there together for a while just enjoying the quiet.

"Carly, welcome home." Sonny says with a smile and begins to kiss her.

"Again Sonny?" she says with a wicked grin and kisses him back.

LOL no plot to this chapter, but what's a S/C story without atleast one love scene :)

~~Sting~~


	12. Chap 12

Halloween

Chapter 12

Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long and it's so short, but I had writers block. But now I have some ideas on where to take this story.

Carly wakes up and rolls over. She feels the other side of the bed and realizes Sonny is missing. 

"Sonny.....Sonny" panicking she screams and starts to get out of bed. 

"Hey, Hey....I'm right here" Sonny says as he walks into the room with a tray.

"What's this?" Carly asks as sits back against the headboard. Sonny brings the tray to her and sets in front of her and goes to sit on the other side of her. Carly looks at the tray. Sonny made her waffles, bacon, fruit on the side, a glass of orange juice and completed it with a rose. Carly looks over at Sonny and he smiles. She kisses him and starts to eat her breakfast. 

"Mmmmmmmmm this is good Sonny." Carly says in between bites.

"I aim to please" he smiles and winks at her.

"Oh baby do you." she says with a laugh. She's just finishing up when Micheal comes running in the room.

"Mommmmmmmmy" he screams and runs and jumps on the bed and into Carly's arms."I missed you mommy, I'm so glad your home"

"Mommy missed you to Mr. Man" hugging him to her.

"Mr. Man do you want to tell Mommy about her surprise?" Sonny asks.

"What surprise?" Carly looks at them both curiously.

Hospital:

Brenda wakes up and notices Jason still sleeping next to her. She kisses him to wake him up. He slowly wakes up and looks at her and smiles.

"I thought you said you never sleep late?" she asks.

"It's easy to do in your arms." Jason says and kisses her. 

"Well I see our patient is doing better this morning" the doctor says as he walks in. Jason jumps off the bed like a schoolboy caught. Brenda rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now. When can I go home?" she asks.

"I've got your release papers right here." the doctor signs them and hands them to her. "You are free to go."

"Wooohoooo" Brenda yells and jumps out of bed.

"Woah, be careful" Jason says coming up behind her just in case she falls.

"Dont' worry Jason I'm fine" she smiles back at him. She gets dressed and heads for the door. "Take me home " she says with a smile. They both leave the hospital and head home.

S & C's Penthouse:

"Surprise?? What surprise??" Carly asked.

"Daddy says today is family day." Micheal laughs and smiles at her. "We are going to go to the zoo and the park and the movies" he jumps off the bed "But tonight I have to go spend the night with grandma, daddy has another surprise for you later." Micheal jumps off the bed and runs to his room, Leticia fast on his footsteps.

"Movies huh? I can't picture big bad mobster Sonny Corinthos in a movie theater" laughing she playfully pushes him onto the bed.

"Well...you know....' shrugging his shoulders. "there's a first time for everything." he says as he kisses her.

"Soooo.....What do you have planned for me tonight?" Carly asks.

"It's a surprise" Sonny smiles knowing she can't stand it when she doesn't know what's going on.

"Grrrrrrrrrr I hate with you do that" as he laughs knowing her so well "Give me just a hint???"

"Only one hint" he rolls her over and straddles her. "We'll end up back to this when it's through" 

J & B's Penthouse:

"Jason you can put me down now, I can walk" Brenda says as Jason carries her through the door.

"Maybe I dont wanna...." he says and continues up the stairs. 

"Where are you taking me" Brenda asks?

"To bed, you need rest." Jason answered.

"Only if you join me" Brenda says and kisses him. Jason smiles and decides he just might do that.

Next Chapter: Family day and Carly's surprise. Sorry so short but I wanted the family day to be a separate chapter.

~~Sting~~


	13. Chap 13

Halloween

Chapter 13

Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

"Carlllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy, come on" Sonny yells up the stairs "If we dont get going we won't have any time to do anything today"

"Yeah mom, come on" Micheal yelled behind his father.

"OK, OK, I'm coming" Carly says as she comes down the stairs. Sonny loves the way she comes down the way her whole body swings as she comes down the stairs. He walks up and gives her a kiss. He turns around and grabs Michael's hand and they head out the door and down to the limo. 

"Where are we going first?" Carly asks.

"Micheal where do you want to go first?" Sonny asks Micheal.

"The Zoo." Micheal is so excited, he wants to jump up and down but he is buckled in his car seat. He's excited they are spending the day together as a family. Sonny instructed the driver to take them to the zoo and sat back and watched as Carly played with her son. Soon they were at the zoo and they all got out of the car and headed in. They walked through some of the animals and Micheal decided he was hungry.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Micheal says.

"What would you like to eat?" carly asks him.

"A corn dog and fries and soda" Micheal said excitedly.

"That's junk food." Sonny said. Micheal smile disappeared and turned into a frown. "OK OK I see I'm out numbered, let's go get you some junk." They ran over to the nearest corn dog stand and grabbed 3 hot dogs and a large fry and sat down to eat.

"I cant' believe I'm going to eat this" Sonny said.

"They're good daddy, try them."

"Yeah especially with mustard" Carly says as she bites into hers.

Sonny bites into his and is surprised that they are actually good. "Told you so" Carly says and Sonny rolls his eyes. They finish eating and decide to go watch feeding time at the seals. Micheal stands near the bars and watches while Sonny and Carly stand behind him. Carly puts her arm around Sonny. 

"He looks so happy, Thank you Sonny." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I was so afraid I wouldn't see this again" 

Sonny leans down and kisses her. "Shhhh, you are safe now. I would do anything to make you and Micheal happy."

"I know, I love you Sonny"

"I love you too Caroline." Sonny hugs her as the seals let out a loud bark and they both jump and laugh.

"Mommy, daddy, look aren't' they cute?" Carly and Sonny both nod and laugh. The trainers are done feeding them and they go back in. "Ok I wanna ride the train now." Sonny nods and they head over to the train. They ride the train and see the rest of the animals and head back to the limo.

Once inside the limo they ask Micheal where he wants to go next. "I wanna go see a movie." Sonny instructs the driver to take them to the local theater.

"Which one?" Carly asks.

"The Santa Clause" Micheal says. They get to the movie theater and pay for there tickets and head in. 

"I want popcorn and candy." he looks up at Sonny cause he knows his moms would let him have whatever he wanted. "Please daddy."

"Now how am I supposed to say no to that" Sonny asks.

"Your not, Come on Micheal lets get you some popcorn and candy." they head to the concession stand and Carly is shocked when Sonny orders a large popcorn, 2 large drinks and 2 boxes of candy. She can't believe he's going to eat junk food in the theater to please Micheal. She didn't think she could love her husband anymore than she does at this moment. He holds out his hands to her and Micheal and they all walk together to the movie. They sit in the middle.

Sonny leans over to Carly "This is only my second time in a theater" 

Carly laughs, "really, you didn't' take any girls here on dates?"

"Not until now" he says with a smile and kisses her.

"Mmmmm and I better be the only girl you take on dates." she says with a smile. "Just think in about 10 years Micheal will be bringing girls here on dates."

"Oh god dont remind me." Sonny says. They both laugh and turn their attention back to the movie.

They watched the movie as they ate popcorn and candy and enjoyed being a family. When they were done with the movie they got back in the limo and realized Micheal was tired so they headed to Bobbies to drop him off. Micheal was asleep when they got there so they carried him in. As Carly carried him upstairs Sonny talked to Bobbie. Sonny has set some boxes out for her upstairs and told her to put them on before she comes back down.

"We'll pick him up tomorrow about 1:00, when Carly finally gets out of the bed." he winks at Bobbie.

"So what do you have planned for my daughter?" Bobbie asks.

"A night she will never forget" he promises as she comes down the stairs. 

"WOW" Sonny says. 

"You like?" Carly asks

"Yes very much," he extends his arm "are you ready?"

"Yes lets go" she takes his arm and they head to the limo.

Next Chapter: Carly's Night

~~Sting~~


	14. Chap 14

Halloween

Chapter 14

Feedback: stingrayfan29435@yahoo.com

Author's Note: Please note the email address change, for some reason msn is giving me blank emails.

Sonny opens the door to the limo and Carly gets in. Inside Carly sees a beautiful bouquet of roses and Champagne set up in the corner. 

"Oh Sonny....." she reaches over and brings the floors to her nose "Mmmmmmm Sonny they smell and look beautiful, Thank you." she leans into him and kisses him. He kisses her back and takes the kiss deeper. Carly wraps her arms around Sonny's neck and gets on his lap and straddles him. Sonny begins to explore Carly with his hands. 

"Carlyyyyyyy....." he breaks away and tries to stop her from kissing him. "We have somewhere to be" He gently pushes her backwards and into the seat. He kisses her again. She sits up and straightens herself back out. 

"Ok , ok, I'll quit for now, but later your mine."

"Oh honey, dont you worry, you'll get everything you want tonight." Sonny says and they sit back and relax.

Twenty minutes later the limo stops and the door is opened. Sonny gets out first then turns to help Carly out. Carly looks around and wonders what they are doing in a park.

"Sonny? What?" Sonny stops her with his finger tips and they walk through a path to a small clearing. Just as they reach the clearing lights come on that are wrapped up in the trees. Carly looks straight ahead and sees dinner placed on a table with candles in the middle. 

"Oh my god" Carly says. "Sonny, it's beautiful" she looks toward him and he's smiling at her.

He had been planning this all night and hoped everything was perfect. This was just one of his many surprises for the night. He places a hand on the small of her back and guides he to the table. They sit down.

"Hope you like your dinner" Sonny says.

Carly lifts the silver lid of the plate and gasps at what she sees. "Oh no, No you didn't" Carly starts to laugh hysterically at what he is actually feeding her for dinner.

"Who are you and what have you done with my control freak husband?" Carly asks in between giggles "there is no way he would ever feed my delivered pizza and chocolate donuts on the side" 

Sonny can't help but laugh with her. He knew she would love this and he wanted to give her a night of anything she wanted. "Carly, this is your night remember. You can have anything you want." He looks over and sees tears in her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong, I thought this would make you happy.

"Oh Sonny, I"m crying cause this is soo sweet, do you realize how much I love you?" 

  
Sonny places a hand over hers "I love you too Carly, now eat before you pizza gets cold." Sonny lifts his lid and carly is shocked once again to realize that he is also eating the same pizza.

"Oh my god, Sonny, you are eating it too, now this definitely has to be a dream. You have eaten more junk food today than you have ever eaten in your life." Carly says with a laugh.

Sonny laughs "Yeah, well, you know what......don't tell anyone but I kinda like junk food." Carly starts to laugh again. He winks at her "But dont get used to it" He picks up his pizza and starts to eat his dinner. They both continue to eat their dinner as they talk about all kinds of things from family to parts of Sonny's business. 

"Oh I am soooo full" Carly leans back after eating three pieces of pizza and three donuts.

Sonny laughs "Well I cant' imagine why."

Carly throws her napkin at him "Smartass!!" she yells and laughs. 

Sonny leans back and claps his hands. Carly looks over and sees another part of the park light up with a small band in it. they start to play music. Sonny gets up off his chair and walks to Carly's.

"May I have this dance?" Sonny asks and reaches out his hand.

Carly, too stunned to say anything takes his hand. He leads her over to the open space and puts his arms around her and begins to dance.

"Sonny, you keep surprising me, I love this." she whispers in his ear.

"Honey, this isn't all of them either."Sonny whispers back. They dance through a couple songs and Sonny decides to take a break. He leads Carly over to the table.

Carly notices that her plate has been covered again and wonders what Sonny is up to. Thinking he has more food awaiting her she lifts the lid and gasps. On the plate there are four boxes. Carly looks up at Sonny and he smiles

"Surprise!" Sonny says and looks at his wife. 

"Oh Sonny...." carly says and opens the first box.

"Oh my god Sonny, it's beautiful" carly says as she pulls out a diamond necklace with a sapphire pendant. She pulls it out of the box and holds it up. "Put it on me?" she asks sonny. Sonny nods and walks over and puts the necklace around her neck. when he finishes he places a small trail of kisses from the back of her neck to her ear. 

"Open the others." he whispers and goes to sit down. Carly opens the next two boxes and finds a pair of earrings and a bracelet to match the necklace. She gets to the fourth box with is bigger than the rest. She open it up and finds a sapphire lace teddy.

"I'm guessing there's a theme here" Carly says with a laugh. Sonny laughs with her.

"I just like you in blue." Sonny replies.

"You like me in anything" Carly says with a laugh.

"True, very true." Sonny looks at her and smiles "We'll try all those on later" he says with a wink. 

"Are you ready for your next surprise?" sonny asks.

"Another one?? yes, I'm ready if it's anything like the rest I can't wait." Carly says.

"Alright then lets go" Sonny takes her hand and leads her to the limo. He opens the door for her and they hop in. Carly snuggles up to Sonny and its a quiet ride as they just hold on to each other, thankful for one another.

Ten minutes later they come to a stop in front of Harborview towers.

"Is this my surprise? At our home?..........Uh oh what did you do?" Carly asked as they headed up the elevator. They step off the elevator and into the penthouse. Carly looks around and nothing has changed.

"What' s my surprise?" Carly asks.

"Upstairs" Sonny directs her upstairs.

Carly heads upstairs and Sonny leads her to the spare bedroom. He stops her in front and turns her to him.

"I hope you like it"

Carly opens the door and gasps at what she sees.

"Oh my god" 

Hehehehe Don't you hate when I leave ya hanging? LOL, I'll have more up later.

~~Sting~~


	15. Chap 15

Halloween

Chapter 15

Feedback: stingrayfan29435@yahoo.com

NC-17 Warning

Author's Note: Please note the email address change, for some reason msn is giving me blank emails. 

"Oh my God" Carly walks in the room and sees a fully decorated nursery. There's a crib, changing table, dressers, and a rocking chair. The walls are painted yellow with a Whinnie the Pooh border and stickers all over the wall. The crib is also decorated in Whinnie the Pooh. "Sonny???" 

"Surprise Carly, do you like it?" Sonny asks as he steps up behind her.

"Yes Sonny I love it, but why did you do this now?" Carly asked.

"Well............." he turns her in his arms. "While you were still sleeping this morning Dr. Meadows called and said they sent her your test results from last night and wanted to make an appointment. I didn't know what she was talking about so I asked her for what. Your test results last night showed that you are pregnant Carly." he said with a smile.

"Really........... Really........." she squealed. 

"Yup, apparently the nurse forgot to let us know last night, and for some reason sent the results to Dr. Meadows. So I wanted today to be special for you, one you would never forget. I wanted your last surprise to be the baby." 

"Oh my Sonny, I can't believe it we're going to have a baby!!!" Carly jumps in his arms and he hugs her close. After a couple seconds she pulls back. "Ummmm.....Sonny......You remember what they told us about the fertility treatments?"

"......" Sonny looks at her wondering what she's talking about.

"They said we could get pregnant with more than one." His eyes widen as he remembers that. "Will that be ok with you?" She looks at Sonny waiting for his answer. 

"It's more than ok." he says with a smile. "The more the merrier. I love you Carly and I want anything that will make us even happier." 

"Me too" she says as she hugs him "Me too"

"Sonny?" Carly plays with the hair on the back of his neck. "Since there is already a baby....or babies there, does that mean we can't make anymore?" she jokes with him.

"Never" He kisses her as he picks her up and carries her to their bedroom. He lays her gently on the bed, then stands up and removes his shirt. He throws it in the corner and turns to Carly. Carly just smile up with a wicked grin and jumps up on the bed starts to remove her dress slowly as Sonny watches. She slowly slides down the straps, seductively moving up toward the headboard. She slides the dress all the way off and throws it over to a chair and goes to take off her bra.

"Oh no you don't" Sonny says and jumps up to where she's at and grabs her hands and pulls them back in front of her. "That's mine"

"Nope you have to suffer." Carly says as she pushes him back onto the bed. "I'm in control here."

She straddles him, slowly removes her bra and slowly rubs herself back and forth above him. She yanks his arms up and throws them above his head.

"Oh baby, I like it when you take control" He smiles up at her and she laughs. 

"Sonny..." she leans down and kisses him slowly. She pulls back slightly. "Shut up" She smiles a great big smile and grounds herself on top of Sonny.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.........." Sonny moans. Carly can feel him through his pants and she is definitely turning him on. 

"Like that huh Sonnyboy?" Carly asks but before he can answer she lifts up and places a breast in his mouth. He sucks on it greedily until she pulls back and grounds herself back onto Sonny. Sonny tries to lift his arms but she stops him.

"I'm not through yet." Carly whispers in his ear. She kisses him fully on them mouth then moves to his neck, still holding his arms above his head. She kisses her way down and unbuttons his pants and slips them off. She climbs back on top and rubs on him some more. She lifts up and places the other breast in his mouth as she removes her panties. She slides back down and grinds herself on him as she leans back up and kisses him. She leans backwards and places herself into position and her enters in her in one swoop. She kisses him as he moves faster and faster till they both feel release coming. 

"Sonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...........................ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sonnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Carly screams as her body shivers in pleasure.

"Carrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..........."Sonny screams at the same time. 

Carly collapses on Sonny exhausted. 

"Sonny..........." 

"Yes Carly"

"Thank you" she whispers

"For what Carly?"

"For everything, tonight, this baby, our if together." she leans up and kisses him "I dont think I could be any happier."

Sonny kisses her back and lays her back down on his chest.

"Me either, I love you Carly."

"I love you too Sonny."

Sonny places a hand on Carly's stomach. "Mommy and Daddy love you baby"

~~Sting~~


End file.
